


itch

by rhysgore



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bondage, Drugged Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Violent Thoughts, i had a need, im so so so so so sorry, mentions of gunplay, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: The sedative would wear off shortly, but in the meantime, watching Raiden struggle had gotten far less amusing than it had been just a few minutes ago.-torture chamber oceraidens





	itch

**Author's Note:**

> this is my celebratory "out of school for the summer" fic which... came out over a week after i finished school... whatever tho

He had been rattling his chains on the torture bed, pulling at them until his bare wrists started bleeding where the cuffs were cutting into them, and Ocelot had been instructed to drug him to prevent him from hurting himself further.

 

The sedative would wear off shortly- Ocelot had given him about half the dose he should have, needing to make sure this particular pawn wasn’t completely useless when his time came- but in the meantime, watching Raiden struggle had gotten far less amusing than it had been just a few minutes ago. Instead of tearing himself apart, he was slumped forwards, eyes fighting to stay open, mouth hanging slack and dumb, drooling on himself as he tried to keep consciousness. It was pathetic.

 

As Ocelot observed him through the lens of a security camera, Raiden seemed to drag himself closer to full awareness for just a second. He struggled to stand up straight, to look around him and remember where he was, but after a moment, he gave up, chin falling back onto his chest with moan of frustration that rattled through the speakers, making Ocelot sit up a little straighter himself.

 

“Now, now, boy,” he muttered, scooting a little closer to the screen to peer at his captive. At almost fifty years younger than him, Raiden  _ was  _ practically a boy. “Are you trying to tempt me?”

 

He’d been semi-hard for a good while, now, a dull, unimportant ache in his pants that was more or less his standard reaction to torture. He hadn’t intended to do anything about it, however- despite his prettyboy face and shapely figure, Raiden simply wasn’t Ocelot’s type. But it had been a while since he’d had any chance to scratch this particular type of itch, and the sounds the boy was making were planting awful ideas in Ocelot’s mind. 

 

He idly groped himself through his pants for a few seconds, before sighing, standing, and walking away from the monitor bank. The torture chamber was just a short walk away, and by the time he reached it, Ocelot’s cock had fully hardened, resting stiff and hot against his thigh as he silently slid the door open, and slid it shut behind him just as quietly.

 

Raiden barely registered his approach, beyond a shake of his head and a small moan that could have been directed at anything. It wasn’t until Ocelot was standing less than a foot away from him that he seemed to realize he wasn’t alone, and his body flinched away, as if expecting more torture. Smart, despite the fog that clouded his drug-addled mind. A thick strand of saliva leaked out of the corner of his mouth, down his chin, and onto his bare chest.

 

“You’re a pretty one, aren’t you. No wonder he was fond of you.” This close, Ocelot had chance to look at the boy, Solidus’ progeny, under more scrutiny. He’d seen photos of him before, but those could rarely capture all the details of the genuine article. They couldn’t accurately communicate just how  _ fragile _ Raiden looked, all soft, delicate facial features, with long lashes framing wide, blue eyes. Ocelot reasoned that at least some of that was probably due to him being naked and helpless, and for a second, he almost felt a twinge of guilt for what he was about to do.

 

Almost.

 

He reached out, placing a hand on Raiden’s shoulder. Raiden twitched slightly at the touch, and something in his mind must have registered it as wrong since he tried immediately to shake it off, but his movements were slow and sluggish, and almost laughably impotent. Ocelot’s touch was light as he traced from Raiden’s shoulder to his chest, fingers just barely ghosting over soft, pale flesh. Despite his history, the boy had very few scars. Interesting

 

He must have killed people quickly, before they could put a hand on him. Ocelot cupped his erection with his free hand (Liquid’s- he never could resist a posthumous taunt), rubbing himself idly through the fabric of his pants as he tweaked one of Raiden’s nipples, then the other. A whine of pain escaped from his soft lips as the buds turned rosy red, hardening fully as Ocelot pulled at them.

 

“Cute,” he murmured, knowing full well that Raiden couldn’t hear him. As much as Raiden wasn’t his type, having him like this, completely at his mercy, was still incredibly arousing. Pinching his nipples one more time, Ocelot moved his hand upwards, shoving two fingers into Raiden’s slack mouth. There was a gurgle of surprise, but no further resistance, even as he shoved his way to the back of Raiden’s throat, pushing until he could hear and feel the signs of choking.

 

For a moment, he considered pressing down, letting Raiden gag on his fingers, but he decided against it. Out of it as he was, the boy would probably end up choking on his own vomit. It wouldn’t normally have been an issue for him, but he still needed Raiden alive.

 

Instead, he let Raiden choke until his body started to shake, then pulled his hand out, listening to the sounds of sputtering as he dragged his wet fingers down Raiden’s chest to his stomach. The kind of touch that could almost have been mistaken for intimacy, if it hadn’t been for the fact that Raiden couldn’t do anything about it.

 

Unzipping his pants, Ocelot rested his hand on Raiden’s side, dragging the flat of his palm down over a slender waist and curvy hips. His body was well shaped, in a way that made Ocelot want to tear him open and rip him in half from the inside.

 

He abstained from that desire in favor of giving his cock a few lazy strokes as he continued what had quickly evolved into an outright molestation of his prisoner, tracing down the vee of Raiden’s hips to between his legs, ghosting over the lips of his pussy.

 

Raiden squirmed at the touch, and for the first time, he seemed lucid enough to say something.

 

“N-no…”

 

Ocelot paused, then pressed his fingers further into the slit, spreading the lips wide, losing his impassive face in favor of a smirk that curled his mouth up at the edges.

 

“Are you going stop me, then?” His hand moved brusquely, palm grinding against Raiden’s clit, producing a shaky moan. He was sensitive, then- that was good to know. Ocelot hummed quietly as he traced his forefinger around the rim of Raiden’s hole before pushing the tip of it in.

 

Even with just one finger, Ocelot could feel Raiden tightening around him. Whether that was an attempt to rid his body of an unwanted intruder, or just a natural reaction to having anything inside him, Ocelot couldn’t tell. He would’ve loved to see what it would have felt like around his cock, but he was short on time. He settled instead for sliding another finger inside of Raiden, savoring the way he jerked his hips in an ineffectual attempt to get Ocelot out of him, all the while moaning uncontrollably. Like it or not, he was getting wet, dripping onto Ocelot’s hands and down his thighs.

 

With his other hand, Ocelot tugged on his cock, rubbing in that spot under the head that always felt good. His brow knit, breathing coming a little harsher as he worked himself towards the edge. Despite not being his type, watching Raiden struggle uselessly was doing it for him more than a little bit. Ocelot entertained the fantasy of bending him over, spreading those long legs, and carving up Raiden’s back as he fucked him, being inside him in every imaginable way. He thought about wrapping his hands around the slender column of Raiden’s throat, squeezing until blue eyes were shot through with red, until his neck was bruised and crushed. He thought about fucking Raiden with his gun, listening to him whimper in fear with half of the barrel buried in his delicate cunt, Ocelot’s finger on the trigger. The things he could have done to that body, if he’d had the time.

 

And if it weren’t so important that Raiden survive, for now.

 

“N-o… no…” The drugs were wearing off, it seemed, as Raiden’s movements became steadily more directed, twisting and turning in discomfort. Ocelot let out a hiss of breath, jerking himself faster, hand squeezing his shaft as he closed his eyes and listened to the medley of moans and drug-addled protests. His other hand was still working Raiden open, sliding in and out of him, thumb teasing his clit.

 

Ocelot wasn’t sure exactly what did it for him. It might have been the broken moan Raiden made, thighs tensing noticeably as Ocelot brushed inside him in a way he liked. More likely, it was the way a spike in lucidity made him open his eyes all the way for the first time, glaring at Ocelot in a way that was almost cute, teeth bared, even as tears prickled and threatened to spill down his cheeks. With a huff, Ocelot squeezed the head of his cock, and his mind went blissfully blank for a moment as he came, spilling messily onto his hand. 

 

He stared at his fingers disdainfully for a second before wiping them off on his pants. Another stain on top of the blood and oil wouldn’t make a difference.

 

Slowly but surely, Raiden was coming around, glaring at him as he struggled to get his head up straight. Ocelot gave him a once-over as he pulled his fingers out, noting Raiden’s flushed face (embarrassment? Arousal? A mix of the two?), slick-shiny thighs, and swollen, rosy clit. If he had kept going, he could have had the boy coming on his fingers in minutes.

 

Instead, he sighed, putting himself back into his pants as the rattle of the torture bed chains started to pick up again.

 

“Sick… fuck…” So he’d managed to both string together a thought and also articulate it. Impressive.

 

“Clever. Did you think of that all on your own?” Ocelot zipped up his fly before glancing at Raiden again. His glare could have melted steel, but Ocelot simply stared back, raising an eyebrow, before patting Raiden on the cheek with a hand still wet from fingering him.

 

If it were at all possible, Raiden seemed even angrier. The sight made Ocelot crack a small smile.

 

“I’ve got some more work to do, now. See you soon.” Turning around, he made sure to wave behind him as he left the room.

 

By the time he got back up to the monitors, Raiden was still glaring at the door after him.

**Author's Note:**

> :[]
> 
> [tumblr](rhysgore.tumblr.com) | [twitter](twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
